Clementina, Clementina
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Que pena que sea pecado y que el pecado sea...¿La pureza de la sangre? Un musical donde Hermione le canta a Draco que no es pecado ni prohibido que se amen...


"Un nuevo sitio disponer para un amigo más, un poco más de voluntad y se pondrá sentar, para eso sirve la amistas para estar en reunión..."

-El diluvio que viene, musical-

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: **__**J.K. ROWLING**__**; el musical le pertenece a los italianos:**_**Pietro Garinei**** y ****Sandro Giovannini**,_** el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: **__**FUNGI MALVIAJADO**__**.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en una butaca del teatro en Londres, viendo una obra musical llamada_: El diluvio que viene._

Apenas había comenzado el primer acto y estaba terminando la primera canción, "_Un nuevo sitio disponer_", por lo que llevaba de iniciada la obra y por lo que leyó en el programa de la obra, está trataba sobre volver a construir una arca como en la historia que los muggles leían en un libro llamado "_La Biblia"._ Donde Dios elegía a un hombre llamado_ Noe_ para que construya un arca pues dentro de poco caería un diluvio, también debía resguárdeser a una pareja de cada especie para que repoblaran el mundo; aunque esta obra era algo diferente.

Hermione estaba acompañada de su madre que era una gran admiradora de los musicales. A ella también le gustaban pero no eran algo que la motivará o algo así, solo le gustaba como entretenimiento. No le gustaba tener la idea de cantar, bailar y actuar en un escenario, lo suyo siempre había sido admirar a los artistas y dedicarse a sus libros, a la escuela y claro a burlar el destino con sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

La tercera canción empezó, una chica muy bonita apareció en escena iba al confesionario donde se encontraba el cura a quien se le había encargado el deber de construir un arca, él se llamaba_ Silvestre_.

Por lo que se decían ella estaba enamorada de él pero lo de ellos no podía ser, puesto que era cura y su vida estaba entregada al servicio de Dios, a la iglesia. Ella se llamaba _Clementina_.

El chico empezó a cantar:

_**Clementina, Clementinaaa mmm …**__**  
**__**Clementina, Clementinaaa mmm…**_

Luego ella algo triste pero decidida entono la siguiente estrofa:

_**Mas, ¿Por qué pienso en él?**__**  
**__**Si yo sé que no ha de seeeer**__**  
**__**Que es pecado y prohibido**__**  
**__**Gran pecaaaado…**_

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda y eso que la música empezaba a sonar alegre.

Silvestre estaba cantando ahora…

… _**Clementinaaaa mmm…**__**  
**__**Clementina, Clementinaaaa mmm…**_

Justo aquí empezaba el cambio de la música que se hizo mucho más alegre, más guapachosa.

_**Qué pena que sea pecado**__**  
**__**y que el pecado termine así.**__**  
**__**Que pena que mi deseo**__**  
**__**de ese amor bueno se acabe aquí…**_

Hermione ya no estaba en el teatro a lado de su madre, que movía los hombros al ritmo de la música. Ahora ella se encontraba en un aula de _Hogwarts_ que por los muebles parecía ser un aula donde se impartía la clase de _Pociones_, aunque en la vida real ella tomaba esa clase en las mazmorras del castillo. Estaba vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts y estaba cantando la misma canción que en el musical. No estaba sola, un chico de cabellos rubios, alto, delgado y de piel pálida la acompañaba, él también iba vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts.

De repente el joven empezó a cantar…

_**Clementinaaaa…**_

Y luego sin que ella pudiera controlarlo entono una línea de la canción y empezó a avanzar dando unos pasitos bailados hacia donde estaba él, Draco Malfoy…

_**Te sueño de día…**_

El chico nervioso le respondió…

_**Clementinaaaa…**_

Nuevamente Hermione abrió la boca de ella brotó otra estrofa de la canción con la diferencia de que ahora ya se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la música. Se meneaba al compas dando cortos pasos a sus lados, cuando ya estaba frente a él se alejo corriendo con gracia hasta el escritorio y cruzo las piernas a cada tanto primero con la derecha y al último con la izquierda; después se levanto del escritorio y volvió a avanzar hasta Draco que ahora se encontraba en el centro del… ¿_escenario_?

Sí, para sorpresa de Hermione estaban en un escenario actuando una adaptación de la obra que ella estaba presenciando en esos momentos. Pero a esa Hermione que cantaba y meneaba el cuerpo no le importaba. Muy segura de sí misma se paro detrás del chico y lo tomo de los hombros cantándole al oído…

_**Y es una pena que sea yo,**__**  
**__**que tan desgraciada soy**__**  
**__**Quien se haya enamorado de un hombre imposible…**_

Justo después dio una vuelta por detrás de él para colocarse a su lado, antes de parar él ya había estirado su brazo y mano permitiendo que ella le tomara la mano y parará su vuelta para quedar frente al público y ella al mismo tiempo que canto hizo un ademan de ponerse la mano en la frente en señal de sufrimiento…

_**¡Ay pobre de mí!..**_

Aun tomada de la mano de Draco continúo con la siguiente estrofa…

_**Qué pena que sea pecado**__**  
**__**Que penaaa…**_

Se sorprendió tanto al ver que había alcanzado una nota tan alta. Después soltó la mano del chico y caminando hacia atrás sin dar la espalda se acerco a un pupitre donde ahora con una melodía baja ella entono una nueva estrofa…

_**Si tú no fueras tú**__**  
**__**podría tu cariño poseer…**_

De nuevo se puso de pie y tomo la siguiente estrofa…

_**Mas si no fueras tú**__**  
**__**tal vez ya no pensara en tu quereeer…**_

Y nuevamente la música guapachosa y alegre empezó, haciendo que ella regresara a lado de Draco que estaba en la esquina del _proscenio_* sentado en una silla con una pierna arriba apoyada en el asiento y con el brazo apoyado en la rodilla de esa pierna; Hermione se hinco delante de él en una posición de _tres cuartos_* y siguió cantando…

… _**quién miente porque hasta a Dios**__**  
**__**acusas de inventarme pecados mortales,**__**  
**__**para hablar de una vez…**_

Con furia se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia una _pierna*_ del escenario y por última vez entono una estrofa…

_**Qué pena que sea pecadooo**__**  
**__**Qué penaaaa… pecaaaado…**_

Ella salió de escena dejando a Draco de pie y cantando la estrofa final de la canción, con una expresión alterada, con angustia y confusión…

_**Clementina, Clementinaaa mmm …**__**  
**__**Clementina, Clementinaaa mmm…**_

-¿Verdad que es hermosa la canción?-

La voz de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación. Al recuperar el dominio de sí, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en el borde de su asiento, completamente recta y con los ojos húmedos.

Hermione rápidamente reviso su programa y encontró el nombre de la canción: "_Que pena que sea pecado"_.

Al terminar la función la lluvia se desato, disculpándose un momento fue al sanitario e hizo aparecer un paraguas. Regreso a lado de su madre y juntas emprendieron el camino hacia el coche pero un fuerte viento le arrebato el paraguas de las manos a Hermione. Ella lo siguió un par de metros hasta que un caballero tomo el paraguas evitando que siguiera volando, Hermione se acerco a él y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Era un chico quién sostenía el paraguas, tenía un cabello rubio y unos ojos grises como el hielo, este le devolvió el paraguas con una sonrisa radiante que dejo a Hermione helada y con una sensación de tener una colección de mariposas vivas en el estomago.

-Gracias, Malfoy- agradeció Hermione a secas.

-De nada Granger- respondió Malfoy aún con la sonrisa en los labios –Creo que este sí es el diluvio que viene- comento haciendo referencia al aguacero que les estaba cayendo en esos momentos.

-Si… ¿Tú también entraste a ver el musical?- le pregunto Hermione un poco dudosa, pues se le hacía extraño estar entablando conversación con Draco Malfoy enfrente de tantos muggles, enfrente de su madre y sobre todo que no se estuvieran insultando.

-Aja, aunque no le entendí del todo…- comento Draco haciendo cara de frustrado – Nunca explicaron quién era Noe, solo sé que él primero hizo la arca hace siglos atrás.

Hermione hizo ademan de ponerse a explicarle en esos momentos el capitulo del Génesis a Draco pero este la detuvo.

-No te molestes en explicarme, me da igual-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Hermione, que fue la primera pregunta que le llego a la mente desde que descubrió que era él.

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, Granger- contesto sarcástico Draco – Vine a ver el musical.

- No me vengas con cuentos- arremetió Hermione que sentía que Draco le mentía – Sé muy bien que ni tu ni tu familia pisarían un lugar como este, donde hay cientos de muggles que les pueden apestar sus finas ropas-

-Hahaha, en eso tienes toda la razón, Granger, pero vengo solo. Estoy haciendo una investigación, una práctica de campo si así lo prefieres- dijo Draco enarcando una ceja.

Hermione nuevamente hizo ademan de replicar pero su madre la interrumpió, Draco soltó una risilla por la cara que acaba de poner Hermione molesta por la interrupción.

-¡Hija se hace tarde! ¡La lluvia esta arreciando!... ¡Dale las gracias al joven y vámonos, tú padre no tarda en llegar!- grito su madre.

-Hasta luego Granger.

Dicho esto, Malfoy desapareció en las narices de Hermione.

-¡Idiota! ¡Como se le ocurre desaparecer enfrente de tantos muggles…!

Todo el camino a casa su mente se dedico a torturarla con una serie de hechos que habían sucedido en el curso.

Como el reciente beso que se había dado en el vagón de los prefectos mientras el resto hacia su ronda de siempre en el tren. Draco le había impedido salir del vagón cerrándole la puerta en las nariz y sin decirle _"agua va"_ él ya la estaba besando apasionadamente y la tenia de la cintura, estrechándola como si se le fuera a ir, la verdad Hermione estaba pensando hacerle a parecer unos enormes granos en la cara cuando… él logro introducirse en la boca de ella y Hermione sin aliento le dejo todo el camino libre mientras enroscaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.

Ese suceso solo había sido la culminación de varios intentos de besos que habían tenido durante el curso donde siempre él se recordaba o más bien le recordaba a ella que _"Soy un Malfoy, Granger, no puedo estar contigo"_ e intentaba dejar el lugar pero ella se le interponía y le gritaba _"¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! ¡Solo son pretextos! ¡Por favor déjame en paz si no puedes romper tu maldita y estúpida regla familiar!"_ dicho eso ella lo dejaba molesto, pero no con ella si no con él mismo. Y así volvían a coincidir y se volvían a pelear.

Hermione se estaba peleando con el paraguas en el recibidor de su casa cuando de esté cayó un pedacito de pergamino, Hermione lo tomo y dejando el paraguas necio en el piso que de pronto se cerró solo, desdoblo el papel.

La chica busco la pared más cercana a ella y se recargo, la respiración se le elevo haciendo subir y bajar su pecho de manera que espantaba y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Un millón de veces sí!-

El papel decía:

"_Muy bien, tú ganas Granger o mejor dicho Hermione. Lucharé para ir en contra de mis malditas y estúpidas reglas familiares, vale la pena, vales la pena. No te voy a dejar en paz, valió la pena mi práctica de campo. Te amo. Responde"_

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación creando un gran alboroto, contesto con manos temblorosas y bajo a la sala. Enfrente de la chimenea, tomo de una bonita ornamenta un poco de unos polvos y los aventó al fuego, donde las llamas aumentaron y se volvieron verdes. Con cuidado dejo la carta en la alfombra y lo último que vio fue un elfo que la tomaba y gritaba.

-Correspondencia para usted, amo Draco-

Cuando volvió la vista hacia su sala y relajo el cuerpo, su madre estaba ahí parada mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Ve aponer en su lugar el paraguas-

-Clementina, Clementinaaaa mmmm…. -tarareo Hermione mientras colocaba en el paraguas en su lugar.

*Proscenio: Es la parte más cercana del escenario al público.

*Tres cuartos: Posición de un actor, puede estar en cualquier nivel (alto, medio o bajo),digamos que esta con el cuerpo de lado.

*Pierna: son como pasillos a los lados del escenario donde se esconden los actores antes de entrar a escena.

* * *

Heyhey!

Aquí subiendo otro fic, wow! ando on fire! hahaha, ya mañana actualizo el de **"No Air**", solo aviso que también lo verán en **PHILA** cuando termine, ¿Ok?...

Justo ahora veo **Alemania vs España**, justo nos vamos al medio tiempo, 0-0, aunque tengo muchas lectoras/es españolas/es disculpen pero le voy a **ALEMANIA**, hahaha :P ...

Para las que están leyendo **CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**, no se desesperen el siguiente capitulo esta en proceso despues de seis meses hehehe :s ...no es gracioso...lo estoy volviendo a escribir xqe mi lap se decidio llevar el capitulo en su muerte ¬¬ ...

Bueno las dejo, cuidense... siganme en twitter: cesiariley7 ;]...

Besos,

bye!

:]

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado!***

**P.D.: **Les recomiendo leer **EL SUEÑO **y **EL SUEÑO: CONTRAPARTE; **igual lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.


End file.
